One Happy Disfuntional Family
by Arthur Ciel Kirkland
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have there first child. Flying blind they raise her the best that they can, but hey...you know you can't change your family, and you have to love them for who they are, no matter how weird. not a good summary, sorry, but I'm sure the story is better It's a lot of fluff, and I'm going to take some requests!Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Ho fellow Hetalia fans! The story is about Arthur and Alfred's first baby, I wanted it to be biological so I suppose it can be considered as m-preg, but really I explain later on in the story. The story I think is pure fluff! It's just about Arthur, Alfred, and their child. Okay I hope that you are at least vaguely interested, and even if you didn't like it I want you all you review! Thank you so much!**

Alfred ran home in the rain, trying to get to his boyfriend before dark. The two men had known each other for years, at first surprisingly enough being enemies, but then as Arthur finally began to warm up to him, they became acquaintances and eventually became friends, once they became friends they were just about as inseparable as Alfred's brother and this little stuffed polar bear that he always carried around with him. Alfred and Arthur finally started dating on a day much like this one. As cliché as it sounds, Alfred, after seeing Arthur run down the street getting pelted with huge raindrops ran out into the rain himself trying to stop him before the Brit caught himself a cold. Alfred ran up behind him and grabbed the blond man by the shoulders asking loudly over the sound of traffic and raindrops hitting the pavement, "Arthur! What the hell are you doing out here? You're going to catch a cold!" The emerald eyed man turned to the sound of the American accent that he had become so familiar with over the years.

"You twat! You are going to catch a cold yourself if you don't get out of the rain!" the fussy Brit exclaimed. Alfred took in the sight of the blond man, his hair sprinkled with sparkling raindrops, his bright emerald eyes looking concerned for him and his soft looking lips, pulled into a pout. Now, Alfred being the spur of the moment guy he was took his own initiative and kissed him right then and there. Wrapping his arms around the other man's neck in an effort of true love. When they finally pulled away, Alfred grinned sheepishly and commented,

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?" the other blond man, rather than responding in words, pulled into a kiss of his own. Then pulling away from that he smiled.

"Me too."

"And that is how we fell in love." I smiled wrapping his arms around my blushing British boyfriend.

"That is so beautiful." Feliciano stood up and clapped loudly, wiping the tears out of his eyes and blowing his nose loudly. There were nods from everyone around the table, but none of them put it as the normally cheerful Italian had. The whole world was at this meeting, literally. There was on again off again couple, Elizabeta Herdavery and Roderich Edelstein, (Hungary and Austria), the two Italy brothers Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. Kiku Honda, who represented Japan, Ludwig Beilshmidt who was a very well represented Germany, Wang Yao (China) and Ivan Braginsky who represented Russia. Then there was Antonio (Spain), Gilbert (Prussia), and Francis (France) who more simply put made up the pervy gang the 'Bad Touch Trio' then there was me, America, and my boyfriend Arthur Kirkland, who represented Britain and boy was his accent cute. Of course I'm getting ahead of myself. There were more of us I just don't feel like naming all of us! Oh, I also should probably tell you that the last paragraph you read was probably three or four hours ago. I really am trying to get home to Artie. I'm not in a big rush. I just wanted to grab some groceries, and give him his box of tea before he had a conniption. Out of nowhere I heard the first bars of the Star Spangled Banner. My ringtone. I picked up the phone answering it with a "Yello?" It was a frantic Arthur on the other end.

"Alfred! Come home quick!" that's all I got before my partner hung up. Oh shit. I raced toward home clutching the paper grocery bags tightly. When I burst through the door of the apartment that we shared I saw my boyfriend rubbing his stomach.

"Alfred, I think I might be pregnant." That was needless to say the biggest shock of my life. "Sit down." Arthur suggested to me. I did running a hand through my messy wheat colored hair.

"oh my god." I whispered. "Oh my god Arthur! We're going to have a baby!" I exclaimed picking my boyfriend up out of his chair and spinning him around pulling him into a great big bear hug that I was famous for. "Wait a minute, you're a dude…right?" Arthur facepalmed.

"Yes Alfred the last time I checked I didn't have boobs or a vagina." He said dryly crinkling his bushy eyebrows.

"Then how can you be pregnant!" I exclaimed loudly. "Guys can't get pregnant!"

"Well in almost all cases, no a man cannot get pregnant, but with two people like us, it could happen. We're countries, it doesn't take…..intercourse." he chose the word carefully a steaming red blush appearing on his cheeks, " to have a child when we have two entities like that. However I can tell you that I know for sure who the 'baby daddy' is as you say." My boyfriend smiled up at me. "It's you Alfred, we are going to be parents!" we hugged kissed and ended up heading to bed. But while Arthur zonked out as soon as his head hit the pillow and began snoring softly, I stayed awake thinking about the baby we were going to bring into this world. Would it be a boy or a girl, what should we name it? Who should we tell the news to first? They were all good parent questions, and thank god I still had nine months to figure it out. Then suddenly I bolted up in bed, and I shook Arthur awake. He removed his sleep mask, (yeah…he has one of those) and groaned.

"What?" he asked still groggy.

"What if we're not ready?" I asked. "What if we aren't good parents? What if I can't be a good dad? " Arthur's expression softened.

"Trust me, we're ready, and I'm sure that you are going to make a great father." My boyfriend reassured me, then kissing me on the forehead he exclaimed, "Go back to SLEEP!" Yes my boyfriend was normally an early riser, but on the weekends he would much rather sleep in, not to mention it was probably around two o' clock in the morning.

**The next day…**

I woke up to the sounds of someone vomiting in the toilet. Oh here we go. Morning sickness. Parenting here we come. Finally after finishing throwing up, and brushing his teeth, flossing and gargling with mouth wash, Arthur came back and sat down.

"Ugh that was disgusting." Then he turned on me, "Why weren't you the one to get pregnant!" he exclaimed.

"Because I'm the hero, and hero's can't save anybody if there all sick all the time and are carrying another person around inside them." I came up with the most logical answer possible. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Who are we supposed to tell?" he asked me, leaning back in his plush chair.

"Well don't we tell family first?" I asked. That is what you did right? "I'll tell Matt, you tell your brothers."

"Hell no! There is no way that you can make me tell my brothers that I'm pregnant!" I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! Who do you want to tell?" I asked playing with his soft blond hair.

"Well, I suppose we could tell the rest of the allies…" Arthur pondered thoughtfully. Yeah the Allies…Oh shit the allies!

I jumped up out of my chair. "Artie we have a meeting today! Shit we're late!" Arthur jumped up and we ran out of the front door, slamming the door behind us. Two seconds later we returned.

"Pants, pants are good." Arthur stated pulling on the slacks he always had on stand by and a sweater vest. Blushing because his boyfriend had seen him in his union jack boxers. Oh well at least they weren't the unicorn ones he wore when he was alone, or when he thought that he was alone. Hey…stop judging I am not a creeper! We share an apartment so I am NOT a creeper! Plus they do look pretty cute on him. We got to the meeting late the two of us running in the door with Ludwig angrily yelling at us that the meeting had already started. Artie's hair was in complete disarray, and his tie hung loosely around his neck. TIMING! I reached over and kissed him passionately on the lips. Francis laughed in his strange French way.

"Ohonhonhonhon, L'angelterre I thought that your hair looked that way naturally." I didn't get it but Arthur did. Oh well there seemed to be a lot of things that I didn't understand. We got through the meeting really quickly. More like I was just tired of them yapping and wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up. And I did exactly that.

"Guys! Shut the fuck up! We aren't doing anything but fighting anyways we may as well do something useful. I grinned at my green eyed partner as he gave me a look of dread. I pulled him up out of his chair and took us to the front of the meeting hall. "Arthur's pregnant!" I exclaimed. Everyone hushed then. "Me and Arthur are having our first child!"

Kiku turned to us. "Is this true Arthur-san? Are you and Alfred-san having a child?"

Arthur gulped, "Yes, I am pregnant." Francis chuckled perversely. "Not like that you bloody idiot! It was begotten I guess though I have no clue why." Feliciano spoke up.

"Well I'm happy for both of you!" he exclaimed, "I'm sure the baby is going to be just beautiful!" and that started our nine month journey to parenthood. I didn't know if we were going to play good cop bad cop when the time for discipline came or what the deal was. Our library shelf, normally filled with Arthur's Shakespeare and fancy literature, (he actually had a book that was written in Latin, LATIN) and my car magazines, became a beacon to all the parenting books that we received, or bought ourselves. Our alone time became a time full of planning and reading my on the couch and him in his favorite armchair and the lamp that his mother bought him. We went through dozens of names, talking about if we wanted a boy or a girl, and to my surprise parenting was actually rather fun. Ya know besides the fact my boyfriend turned into a whirling ball of cravings and hormones. I mean I understand that he liked scones, it was one thing that would never change, but scones with chunks or watermelon in it and sprinkled with pepper? That was just weird.

One night we were sitting looking like some sort of fifties couple, me reading my newspaper, (A hidden car magazine underneath) and him doing needle point. I didn't know how he could sew such tiny stitches. The last time I tried to sew I stabbed myself with the needle. Other thoughts consumed my mind, and eventually it led to me jumping off of my seat on the couch.

"God damn it Arthur we need to buy a new house. How in fucking hell are we going to be able to afford a house?"

Arthur protectively put his hands over his ever increasing stomach. "Shhhh! The fetus will hear you cussing." I rolled my eyes smiling.

"As if you don't cuss now that you're pregnant, and don't call it a fetus ," I crossed over to my lovable boyfriend placing my hand on his stomach. "It's a baby," I straightened from the position I had had over Arthur's stomach with a determined look on my face. I raised my hand to my hero finger. "And that my dear Arthur is why we need to buy this kid a fucking house!' I smiled down at him who rolled his eyes and exclaimed,

"What did I say about the fetus!" then he calmed himself a little bit, "And, I have some money put away, and so do you we could easily afford down payment! Plus both of us have fine jobs as well." I didn't really think the whole buying a house ordeal through did I? Oh well, being logical always was Arthur's strong point, even though I'm the scientist and he's the English arts/ drama professor. The house shopping went better than expected and we got probably one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. When the realtor wasn't looking I went out into the backyard and ran around, and spun on the lawn like a maniac. I stopped to see a very pregnant looking Arthur staring at me. I grabbed his hand (despite his protests) and we began to spin together. Our baby shower was the next day at our little apartment. All of our closest friends were there, meaning all the countries I mentioned earlier. At eight and a half months pregnant, Artie was bulging and several of our friends smiled and commented on it. We all talked, congratulations being thrown around and basically we never got a moment to ourselves. I was talking to everyone, bright chipper and happy as always, drinking a beer and leaning on the wall. Arthur was talking to someone and glared at me as I took another sip of my beer. The worst part of pregnancy was that he couldn't drink. I being the most supportive boyfriend ever, continued to drink. Whenever he glared at me, I just smiled back and mouthed think of the baby, or something of the sort. One time the two of us were out at dinner and he said something about how he was dying for a pint. I could only assume that it meant beer, or alcohol. I leaned over kissed him and told him "You cannot drink my darling, as you are carrying my son inside you." His eyebrows furrowed, and he scowled a little bit.

"Pssh. Your son, it's both of our child and I swear if it wasn't for the fetus, I already would have drunk two pints."

Anyways back to the baby shower. We all sat around the living room, and opened gifts. I pulled Arthur close to me, wrapping my arm around him. Predictably Feliciano brought us some pasta and a blanket that he knitted for the baby. Ludwig, gave us a basket of sweets that he 'bought'(meaning he baked them but was too embarrassed to tell us) Artie accepted all of the gifts graciously. Strangely enough both of us did. All of our gifts were great and something that I would totally use with little Christopher. Finally though after a long day of entertaining, and after everyone was out of the house, the two of us collapsed on the couch.

"Good god I'm tired!" he exclaimed leaning his head back and sighing.

"Well yeah! I'm personally surprised that you didn't kill Francis, I never thought you two could stay in one room for over an hour without fighting." He huffed and mumbled under his breath.

"Couldn't, might hurt the kid." I threw back my head and laughed.

Finally the fateful day arrived and my dear boyfriend finally went in for his c-section. I drove him quickly to the hospital and went through the back entrance to avoid as much staring as possible, no 'Mommy, why that man so fat?' or the smarter kids who already knew about pregnancy, asking 'Why is he pregnant, it's a dude!' He didn't deserve to go through that stuff. I called everyone, and the whole waiting room was filled with our friends. I had to stay out of the delivery room, because for someone as heroic as me, I sure did get queasy around blood. Actually, my brother Matt was in there trying to help Artie get through the pain. He came out during the actual delivery though. There was no way that I was going to let my brother see my baby before me. The nurse came out and looked at the room full of us.

"Who's the new daddy?" he asked. I adjusted my tie gulping silently as I rose my hand and stood. I cant believe that it was a Sunday. I didn't really think about the actual day. Of course we were just out of church, when we went to the hospital.

"I am."

He waited…"Well do you want to go see your new baby?"

"Oh! Yes, yes please thank you." I followed him through the double doors, and I heard crying. I went into Artie's hospital room. He was sitting there as beautiful as ever, holding a small bundle in his arms. He looked up when I walked in.

"Look at our baby Alfred." He smiled, with little tears in his eyes. I perched myself on the edge of the bed, and Arthur passed me the baby. He looked so tired. I guess I would be tired too if I had just got a baby cut out of me. I kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some rest okay babe? You look so tired." he nodded and laid down his on the pillow. I carried her out into the waiting room, where I saw all of our UN buddies crowded around the window watching me come towards the door. They scrambled to get back to their seats. I looked down at my baby, (man oh man did it feel weird saying that). As soon as I walked through the door, Matt, Francis, Roderich, and Ludwig (strangely enough) all asked me what it was.

"It's a baby girl!" I declared proudly.

**Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it! I'm clearly happy that you read it through to the end. I think that there will be more chapters, but if you guys think it would be better as a one-shot please tell me. I love all of your reviews so please please please review! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mon ami! I would say mes enfants but that means my children and it sounds quite creepy, like something a guy in a creeper van would say to you, as he tried to abduct you, or like come my children. Anyway I hope you guys liked the first chapter, but I'm worried I don't know if you did or not, the only way to know is if you review! Thank you guys so much! I love you all. I cant get the damn makeup to open! Stupid scar makeup, but I guess that's the price of cosplaying.**

Arthur's POV

Finally after two days in that sterile hell they call a hospital I was out and on my way home with my baby girl and my boyfriend. The new house was amazing, and we had a nursery set up and everything. She was beautiful! With my eyes and Alfred's smile. She was so quiet! She only cried a little bit when she needed something. I should have known that it was all too good to be true. She woke up crying from her bassinet. I didn't even want for her to be there, I wanted her to sleep with us. As soon as she woke up crying, I had her sleeping in the bed with the two of us the rest of the night. Alfred pet and toyed with her blond hair that looked like his, but stuck out like mine. Neither of us could sleep, but we still stayed fairly quiet not wanting to wake up Amelia (The name Alfred chose, big surprise) and Christine (the name I chose)she had both of our last names, so her full name was Amelia Christine Jones Kirkland. It was a mouthful, but reminded me a lot of her. She was so beautiful, but it was going to be hard to get used to the fact that we had a daughter, even if she was growing inside me for nine months. I think the only people who didn't know were my four brothers, Alastair, Owain, Peter, (the youngest) and Seamus. I woke up in the morning to the smell of cooking. My tastebuds, (errr nosebuds) were delighted. Then I suddenly became aware of the presence of my boyfriend next to me….If Alfred was here then who the fuck was in my house? I bolted up from bed and ran to the kitchen. It was that wine bastard. I whispered at him furiously.

"How the hell did you get into my house!" he spoke back in a normal voice,

"I had a key no?" bloody frog with a key to MY house. However he had food and I personally think that my hunger won out. I was a whole lot smaller than I had been in the months past. I ate a lot and greedily too. It took Alfred waking up, feeding Amelia and then finally feeding himself. His pajama bottoms were sagging and I knew that he didn't sleep well last night. I felt him playing with my hair well past midnight. That and he hadn't wondered why Francis was in our house. When he finally woke up woke up, oh you get what I mean. He did a double take and gave Francis a look that said "What the fuck?" he turned to me and gave me the same look, and then he turned to Amelia, same look. Poor kid, she was liable to start crying if he made that face at her. Instead of course, being my child I picked her up and whispered in her tiny acorn sized ear, 'yup that's your father kid, don't worry he's not that weird all the time' After a pointless argument about why Francis was here, he told us he had a surprise. Dear god above, please let all of us come out of this alive. He already knew his way around the house and walked himself up to Amelia's nursery.

"I have created an entire line of clothes for her!" he exclaimed throwing his arms back striking a flamboyant pose. He almost smacked me in the face doing it though.

"Watch it you git!" I exclaimed carefully setting down the baby in Alfred's arms. I pinched the bridge of ,my nose. "What was this you were saying about the clothesline?" yes I do still have a clothesline, I like the smell of the clean air in my sheets…don't judge!

Francis sighed, "L'Angelterre I have created a line of clothes for your daughter! Skirts, and cute little t-shirts, and dresses and jumpers, and I finally have my own personal dress up doll!"

"Heck no, my daughter is not your dress up doll." Alfred put a stop to this before I did.

"I just want her to wear beautiful clothing! Not like the cheap tasteless outfits you two wear." My face flushed red.

"Who are you calling cheap?" I exclaimed angrily. Amelia gave me a questioning look from Alfred's arms. The frog shrugged.

"Well you obviously, my god L'Angelterre I thought professors were supposed to be smarter than that." I wanted to nip this in the bud. (**God I hate that term it's so hard not to laugh! And I can't laugh I'm in a library, try saying it out loud it's a very awkward to say)**

"Thank you Francis, we appreciate it, but get the hell out of my house." Alfred led him by the shoulder pushed him out the front and locked the door behind him. He exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his wheat colored hair.

"That was weird." He said. Understatement of the century. Lucky for me somehow the baby had fallen asleep. We laid down to try to get some sleep, of course neither of us could and just rested our eyes and talked.

Suddenly Alfred turned on his side. "Do you think she'll like me ?" he asked abruptly. The question took me by surprise.

"Why would you ask that Alfred?"

"Just answer the question."

"I'm sure she'll love you darling, you're her father." He frowned.

"But what if she doesn't what if she hates me or-"

"That's ridiculous she won't hate you love, it's impossible for anyone to hate you." I kissed him on the cheek. "Don't bring it up again, it's bad karma."

**Months Later **

**Alfred's POV**

I came running into the living room where Amelia was playing and Arthur was sitting and reading to her. "You never told them!" I asked. I had just came running from the store, a brown bag of groceries in my arms. Arthur looked up , a small pair of spectacles resting on his nose.

"Oh you're back, hello love, how was our trip to the grocers?"

"Artie, why haven't you told you're family you have a child?" I asked my sky blue eyes staring into his emerald green ones.

"They don't need to know." He got up and took the bag to the counter where he began to unpack the stuff I bought. "Alfred! What did I say about buying junk food you fatass?"

"It's snack food!" I argued diligently following him into the kitchen, scooping up Amelia as I went. "And what do you mean they don't need to know! This much adorableness is not to be kept secret from the world!" I poked Amelia's cheek "Your too cute! Arent you? ARENT YOU?"

"Alfred stop that, you're scaring her." Arthur said sternly. "And yes, she's adorable, but my brothers don't need to know about her." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come ON Arthur! They're all her uncles! And she loves Mattie!" I pointed to the bear she was carrying, a miniature version of Mr. Quipoo or Kumajoo, or whatever Matt called that bear he carried around with him. "I'm going to have them come over." I said triumphantly, about to turn and go upstairs when I was caught on the back of the collar and turned around. Arthur kissed me full on the lips, and sighed.

"Fine but if those bastards do anything I will make sure that they die."

"Okay Arthur whatever you say." I smiled.

**The next day**

Arthur spent the next day, the day his brothers were to come over, making sure the house was perfect. The whole house smelt clean and like lemons. He got out the bone china and silverware he saved for guests. (I really didn't care). I watched him amused as he ran around the house vacuuming, sweeping dusting, and talking to himself. It was like watching a tennis match. I looked down at Amelia who I had been holding in my arms.

"Daddy's finally cracked." I whispered in her ear.

"What did you say dear?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"Nothing darling!" I responded quickly. Then I made circle motions around my ear, in the universal sign for crazy.

"I saw that!" He called from somewhere in the house.

"You look like a 50's housewife getting ready for a dinner party." I stated taking in the sweat, bandana (to dry the sweat) and his lazy clothes. Wait those weren't his clothes! Arthur doesn't wear sweats. Those were mine! Well no wonder they were so baggy on him.

"Well I don't see you helping!' he called from a different part of the house. He was running to the next room when I saw him and picked him up.

"Calm down! It's going to be fine, I swear on my heroicness." I grinned. He rolled his eyes gave me a kiss and requested I put him down. It's a good thing Amelia wouldn't remember this early on, because she probably would've seen some weird things. Finally the house was 'good enough' by Arthurs standards and 'holy shit I can practically see my reflection off of the carpet' by my standards, the guests began to arrive, Mattie, who I invited just to ease the tension got here first. I opened the door carrying my daughter on my hip.

"Hey bro! How's it going? Haven't seen ya in a while!" I exclaiming grinning largely. I was wearing my favorite jacked a t-shirt and some blue jeans, Arthur looking dressed and pressed as always was wearing a long sleeved dress shirt and an argyle sweater vest, paired with grey slacks. Mattie had his favorite red Canada sweatshirt on, with some nice jeans. He also had a tee-shirt with the name of his hockey league.

"Hey, Alfred," he smiled, and bent down a bit to see my daughter. "Hello there Amelia." Amelia's lips turned up into a smile. "Where's Arthur?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's paranoid about his brothers coming." Matt nodded with understanding. "Here take Amelia and I'll go tell Arthur you're here k?" he eagerly held his arms out for the baby and went off somewhere to play with her. I found Arthur upstairs attempting to comb the unmanageable blond hair that our daughter inherited.

"Damn and blast these infernal follicles!" he swore. He seemed to notice my reflection in the mirror.

"Oh hello Alfred how long have you been there?" he asked trying to act calm.

"Long enough to see you try to curse your hair, really babe it looks fine the way it is." He smiled. "Matt's here."

"Come on then I want to see him." We made our way downstairs to find Matt engaged in an intense game of peekaboo with Amelia. I snorted Arthur took a seat on the couch said hi to matt and sat on the couch. A couple of minutes of talking and laughing later, there was a hard rapping on the door. Both of us got up to answer it. Arthur muttered under his breath, "My god you think he's trying to break the door down!" The door opened to reveal Owain and Alastair.

"Took you long enough." Groaned Alastair. Owain elbowed him in the side. Arthur invited them in.

"It's nice to see you Arthur." Owain said smiling. "Havenae seen you in over three years."

"Aye, my wee bro, looks older, but he still cannae grow facial hair." Alastair added to the disdain of Arthur.

"I choose not to have facial hair, I am a gentleman." I snorted. Sure Arthur could be a gentleman but he was also cynical and foulmouthed.

"So what made you want to have us over?" Alastair asked lighting up his cigar.

"Please don't smoke in here." Arthur chided.

"That's the first thing you have to say to him? Come on! We haven't seen each other in years let's not fight." Said Owain as the new voice of reason.

"The only reason I'm asking is because there is someone that i don't want to get lung cancer because of you." Arthur returned directing the response at his red haired older brother. The four of us turned into the living room with Matt sitting with Amelia and reading.

"You're bro have a wee babe?" Alastair asked.

"No, she's ours." Arthur cut in.

"WHAT! YOU HAD A BABY AND DIDNAE TELL US?" both Owain and Alastair exclaimed. Arthur flinched.

"That's great!" exclaimed Owain grinning widely. Well, Arthur did always tell me that he was his favorite brother. The Scotsman on the other hand, after putting out the cigar and attempting to clear the air of the smoke, walked over to Matt. He turned back to us.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. Artie widened his eyes. This was a turn of events.

"O-o-o-of course…" Artie stuttered not believing what he was seeing. His brother, the war leader, the bully of his child hood, the man who tried to make his life a living hell, picking up his daughter and cradling her to his chest.

"She's so small." He whispered. Looking up he asked, "What's her name?"

"Amelia Christine Kirkland." I answered for Artie. I was going to let it pass that her last name was Kirkland even though it was both of ours. We ate talked and caught up, and as a quite strange turn of events, no one got hurt. They didn't even fight that much. Peter and Seamus came later. Peter being happy that he was finally no longer the youngest Kirkland.

"Finally!" he had exclaimed. "Someone I can boss around!"

"Oh no you don't." Arthur had swooped in. All in all, the brothers had a good time, including me and Matt. Arthur's brothers all said aboot instead of about.

"Get it right! It's ABOUT not ABOOT!" I had yelled earlier in the day. Finally everyone was getting ready to go home. Alastair stopped before leaving out the front door.

"It was good to see you Iggy, it really was. I hope…..i hope to be able to see you more often." He hugged him quickly and dashed off quickly, jumping into his car and disappearing down the street.

"Well that was unexpected." Arthur sighed. I smiled.

"Come on, lets go eat cake!"

"Haha…fatass."

The end of that part of the story! I swear to god that it will much much more entertaining when the kid gets a personality.

So skip to year three, this is the year where you start to remember stuff.

"Daddy!" Amelia exclaimed running into our room.

"What's wrong dear?" Arthur asked rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. Amelia's lower lip trembled.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you tonight?" Arthur nodded.

"Come on, get in." she snuggled in between me and Arthur wrapping herself in the blanket all warm and comfortable, she quickly fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up yawning and stretching smiling to my two family members. I did a double take as I finally opened my eyes. Arthur and Amy were both huddling together for warmth.

"Does Daddy always steal the blanket in the middle of the night?" she shivered.

"Yes darling I'm afraid he does, I have to deal with it every night." He said putting an emphasis on the word every. I grinned.

"You know you love me!" I exclaimed wrapping them both in one of my famous bear hugs.

"Would you mind getting off of us love? I have to go make breakfast." Amy looked me in the eye and shook her head violently. I laughed really loudly, Iggy tells me that it's annoying but I won't believe him.

"Hey Iggy! Guess who else doesn't like your food?" I pointed to Amy, and winked at her.

"No I love your food Dad!" she exclaimed frantically.

"Don't worry, you don't have to lie to him! I tell you what, I'll call Matt and we'll go over there for breakfast." I bent down to Amy's height. "How does pancakes sound to you?" she nodded eagerly.

"Well you'll have to get dressed." Arthur noted, as she ran off to do as he said. I swear that, with the way she loved pancakes with maple syrup, you would think she was the Canadian's daughter. We drove quickly to Matt's house and he met us outside, our daughter running into his arms.

"Hey Matt!" Arthur called. He waved but continued to talk to Amy.

"Want pancakes? With a lot of maple syrup?" he asked smiling as wide as I had ever seen him. "Yeah?" Amy nodded again vigorously. "Come on!' he picked her up and carried her inside, sitting her in front of a huge stack of pancakes.

"What do you say?" Arthur asked. He was really good at reminding her of her manners, while I was tucking into a stack myself. We looked up at Matt who was laughing.

"Thanks bro!" I exclaimed my mouth still full. Mattie cringed a little but smiled none the less. My daughter on the other hand, finished her bite and wiped her mouth before she got up to give him another hug.

"Thank you so much for the pancakes Uncle Mattie!" she had a teeny tiny lisp, it was adorable and anyone would melt whenever she talked to you for the first time. And I was there the first time she talked. Funny enough her first word was 'Alfred!' I guess she had heard that a lot from her other father. The words that she said after that (after she learned them of course) were my response, 'I love you Arthur!' it got to the point that when she heard Artie yell 'Alfred' she would say back, 'I love you Arthur' along with me. She was adorable. And everyone fell in love with her, including the heartless commie bastard, (Ivan). Sure she got in trouble, but we loved her anyways. She was growing up so fast!

"You're welcome cutie!" he said. "Now go finish your pancakes, your dad already did." He plunked down another stack of pancakes in front of me which I devoured greedily. Arthur and Amy shared one stack. Mattie just watched drinking maple syrup through a straw. Yup she's got a weird family but we love her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys this is my third chapter, I'm really happy that I've been able to post like I have as of late. I apologize for the last chapter I think it was almost pure crap. Except for the end, the end was the only good part. I encourage you to review review review! Please! I really appreciate it! I love getting reviews I appreciate everyone's opinion! On to the new chapter. (PLAYS BATTLE MUSIC) curses! Why does no one get that!**

"Alfred! I'm going over to Roderich's house for a bit, are you and Amy going to be okay here?" Arthur asked pulling on his coat.

"Dude! It would be totally not heroic if I wasn't okay to stay alone with our daughter!" I yelled back. Scooping up our daughter, I held the three year old on my hip. "Right Amy?"

"R-right." She responded, she must have been surprised from when I picked her up. She had been coloring, a picture of a Japanese tree. (coloring book from Japan given to us by Kiku.)

"Alrighty then, bye love." Arthur kissed me and bent down Amelia. "Be good for your father." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." She hugged him around the neck.

"Bye dad! Love you!" and with that my partner walked out the door. Arthur got in his car, backed out of the drive way and drove down the street waving at us until he was out of sight.

"So what do you want to do kiddo?" I asked beaming at my little precocious daughter.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" her voice was really quiet. Was she taking lessons from Matt?

"The reason I asked you because I wanted to do what you want."

She thought for a moment fingering the blond hair that's color was inherited from my own. "Well, we could play 20 questions?" she said/asked, it was hard to tell, I knew that she wanted approval before we went through with her plan. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Sure, and we can go out for ice cream!" I said beaming happily. I love ice cream! Amy's green eyes lit up at the thought of ice cream. It was amazing how much her eyes resemble Artie's. They changed according to her mood. It was very useful for me to know when and when not to bug the two of them. Their eyes turned a toxic green when they were angry, but right now her eyes were a safe forest green color. I pulled on my 'I heart New York' t-shirt,(I was born in Brooklyn), and my bomber jacket. She put on a dark purple tunic, and some gray leggings.

"I'm ready daddy!" she exclaimed about to run and jump in my car. I caught her by the back of the shirt.

"Where do you think you're going without a coat young lady?" I asked her.

"Ummm…"

"That's what I thought." I said grabbing a fuzzy lined coat from the coat closet. "Here you go." She slipped into it.

"Thanks dad! Can we go get ice cream now?" I laughed.

"Yes Amelia we can go now." I opened the garage door, and bucked her in the back seat. Then we backed down the drive way and headed to the nearest Ben & Jerry's. We sat outside licking our ice cream cones.

"Let's play 20 questions now!" she said happily.

"Okay you first." I smiled at her.

"What are your favorite colors?"

"Red, white, and blue of course!" I exclaimed.

"Why those colors papa?" she asked, innocent enough.

"Because they're the colors of the American flag." I took out my iPhone to show her the case I had. "See? That's the American flag." I pointed to the case.

"Oh." She said simply.

"What's your favorite color Amy?"

She licked her ice cream cone, "Blue, white, and black." She paused for a minute, "I like two types of blue."

"Oh yeah? What types?" I asked her.

"I like the really dark blue and the sky blue. Dark blue because it's the color of one of Papa's friends coats." I could only assume she meant Austria.

"What about the sky blue?"

"Cuz they're the color of your eyes daddy!" I smiled very broadly at that, Iggy always told me that. Man, she was becoming more like him every minute of the day.

"Why thank you darlin'" I said in a little country accent. Hey just because I was born in Brooklyn didn't mean I had never been to Texas. After all I was the living representation of America! "Now, you aske me another question, you've only asked one so one so far!"

"Ummm…how did you and daddy meet?" Crimony, for a three year old girl this kid was pretty damn smart.

"We met through work sweetie, he represents England and I represented America." I chuckled at the thought of the first meeting that we had had together. We couldn't stand each other at all. We were constantly bickering, but eventually somehow, we became friends and eventually started dating.

"Why do I have a daddy and a papa? Lucille says that it's weird and that she had a Mama and a daddy." Oh I didn't want to talk about this too early with her. What the hell was I supposed to do? Should I wait for Arthur to talk to her? She was too young, shit what was I supposed to do in this situation! I wasn't Francis I didn't wantn to ruin my three year olds mind with 12 year old thoughts, she had to stay innocent!

"Hey, my question!" I said playfully. Whew. Good work there Alfred, dodged a bullet on that one. Crap now I had to think of a question. "What's your favorite food?" I asked her.

"Not daddy's, it always comes out burnt." I laughed but then she held her arms out in the universal 'stop' sign. "Not that I don't love papa! I love him a lot I really do!"

"You're so cute." I touched her nose playfully, and she scrunched it giggling.

"My question now!" she exclaimed. "What's your favorite food?" she asked.

"That one's easy! Hamburgers! Or anything that comes from the magical place known as McDonald's." my eyes glazed over and my mouth began to water just thinking about it. My daughter's high pitched voice popped me out of my fantasy.

"Papa claims that all the food there is greasy crap."I gasped in horror.

"Don't you ever say that again young lady! Or I swear as god as my witness I will wash your mouth out with soap!" How could my own daughter not like McDonald's? WHAT IS THIS TREASON? **(Notice that he's hung up on the fact that his daughter doesn't like McDonald's rather than the fact that his three year old daughter cussed)**

"I'm sorry." She said looking very contrite, (that's an Arthur word I used there)

"You are forgiven, just don't let it happen again!" she saluted me.

"Yes, sir!"

"Now it's my turn, umm…Who's you're favorite person?" this was a broad question, I wondered if she could really answer it.

"Well…I really like you and papa, and I love Uncle Mattie, and Mr. Edelstein, one of Papa's friends."

She liked Roderich. Iggy and her had gone over to be with him for a little bit. Arthur had told ,e that her first encounter was much like Feliciano's first encounter with him on the piano. Seem Amy was a natural music love. Well Arthur did love his classical music. And I wasn't surprised at all for her love of my brother. They were inseperable when they were together, not to mention that he babysat whenever we had to go to a meeting, but last time when Matt went with us she did stay at Roderich's house.

"My question!" she giggled. Then her eyes got all big and serious. "Why do you wear those necklaces all the time?" she pointed to my dogtags.

"Oh, well you see sweetie, I was a soldier in the army."

"What's a soldier?" she asked. Can't expect this kid to know everything! I took a breath and tried to explain the best I could.

"Well, a soldier is someone who defends their country. I defended America."

"Who did America need defending from?"

"Just a lot of bad people, who were doing bad things to America."

"Isn't it better not to fight?"

"Sometimes, but this time America needed to stand up for itself and I chose to help." She nodded in a moment of understanding.

"Sp you're kind of like the hero for America then?" she asked her emerald eyes shining bright.

"Yeah. I guess I am!" I Always called myself a hero, but now my daughter really thought I was one. That was adorable.

"I always knew you were a hero!" she exclaimed smiling the one million dollar smile that she inherited from the one and only. "Even if you're not America's hero anymore you'll always be mine."

"Yeah, I guess so. So my question, what's your….gee willickers I got nothin'!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you ask another one?"

"Um… what do you do?" she asked. I liked to talk about my work.

"I'm an engineer! I build things like rockets and all kinds of cool stuff!" I was very energetic about it, I did enjoy things that explode…

"What does Daddy do?"

"He's a writer, he writes books." Arthur his job too. "And he teaches."

"That's cool! Daddy's been teaching me how to read! I like it a lot."

"That's good sweetheart, I'm glad you like to read." To be honest I didn't like reading all that much my self. Just great now I was going to be stuck with two bookworms in the house and no one to play video games with! I suppose I could call Gilbert, but that's beside the point. The two of us finished our ice cream happily. Then I took her hand and we window shopped. Playing hide and seek through the store, (lucky we didn't get kicked out). We laughed and talked the entire time. The day ended with me buckling her in the car and me opening the door later to discover that she had fallen asleep on the car ride home. Dawwww she is too god damned cute for her own good. I carried her to bed and I sat on the couch waiting for my loving boyfriend to arrive home. He walked in the door the October wind blowing behind him. He was carrying a large amount of papers so I figured that he had stopped by his editors on the way home.

"Good evening love." He swooped in and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Where's Amelia?" he asked looking around the room for his small daughter.

"Gee, all I get is three words and that's it? Really Arthur…" I scolded teasingly. "I put her to bed."

"Oh? And I thought I was the responsible parent!" Arthur smiled giving me a real kiss this time.

"You are, we had fun today, me and Amelia." Arthur and I walked up the stairs. Me changing into my superman pajama bottoms and taking off my shirt. Arthur got into his green pajamas that he monogrammed with his initials A.K. Sure my boyfriend has monogrammed pajamas, but I loved him anyways!

**Crap. I feel like this chapter is full bloody crap, and I am a sodding idiot for not wanting to make it longer but to be honest I just want to post something I got writers block halfway through the chapter. I'm sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE GOTTEN 2 REVIEWS! AND I NEED SUGGESTIONS PLEASE DEAR GOD HELP ME WITH THE STORY! I have always wanted to write something like this but I really don't want to disappoint you guys! Plus this chapter was so short! Tell me what you guys want to see and I can make it happen I swear. I need to work on my other story but I have NO INSPIRATION! Plus I'm busy! I had me first job interview today (I got the job) and I want to work on my British accent because I play Merlin, (I get a beard too…FML)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello mon amis! I know I haven't posted in like what a month? That has to be about right, And I am so sorry I have never had such bad writers block as I had for this story. Even now, I'm very afraid of just typing crap, but my friend tells me this is her favorite story that I've posted, so I guess I can try, not to mention the reviews say they think it's cute lolz. It makes me pleasure smile to know that you guys like it even if I don't. So anyways onto the newest installment of One Happy Dysfunctional family. (BTW there may be an accidental POV change)**

"Alfred! People are coming over, please TRY to make yourself look presentable." Daddy said braiding my blond hair into two straight pigtails.

"Who's coming over?" I asked, as he pinned a sky blue bow into my hair. He gave me a kiss.

"Just a couple of friends and people from work, my brothers are coming too." He said picking me up and carrying me downstairs.

"Uncle Alistair? Is Uncle Mattie coming too?" I asked clapping my hands excitedly.

"Yes lovie, both of them are coming. Now would you mind covering your ears dear? I'll be yelling in just a second." I covered my ears pressing the outer part and pressing it into my ear drum. I could hear his muffled voice yell to my Papa upstairs, "ALFRED! HURRY UP YOU LAZY FATASS!" he looked at me telling me it was okay to remove my fingers.

"STOP YELLIN'! I'm upstairs you-hey darlin'!" Papa said stopping whatever he was going to call Daddy. Most kids would be traumatized, but I wasn't I thought it was funny and I was only six! They acted so silly, but they didn't even try!

"Hi papa!" I said, reaching my arms out for a hug. He scooped me up and snuggled me to his chest making me giggle. That made daddy smile. "I heard that some people are coming over?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot of people." He said. "But I'm sure your cuteness'll keep 'em civil." He walked into the kitchen, and set me down on the counter. "Who's coming again Artie?" he asked leaning on the counter. He looked tired and rubbed his eyes taking off his glasses.

"I have a list of guests, want that?" Daddy asked pouring me a glass of milk.

"Yeah sure, damn Olympics." He grumbled taking the list from the drawer. "Okay so the Allies meaning Francis, Ivan, and Yao, and then we have the Axis, Veneziano, Kiku, and Ludwig. Then we have Alistair, Owain, Seamus, Matt, Roderich, and….everyone else."

"But don't worry, they're all coming at different times and days. A lot of the smaller countries aren't coming., so that spares us quite a bit." He assured. "Oh and Kiku will be coming over to help."

"Arthur, you already have the house perfectly clean. There isn't a point to having people come to help if you're done." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I'm excited to see everyone!" I said. "I haven't seen Mr. Honda in a really long time!" Speak of the devil, he. Knocked just at that moment. "I'll get it!" I exclaimed jumping off the counter and running to answer the door, her fathers trailing after her. I braced my legs a little bit, jumped and caught the handle letting it swing open.

"Ah! Herro Amy-chan." Kiku said bowing stiffly.

"Hello Mr. Honda!" I said giving him a beaming smile, that made the tall kind man break into his own.

"How are you Amy?" he asked, as she gestured him into their house. Alfred nudged his partner who was watching with his jaw on the floor.

"Just like you huh?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Arthur straightened out.

"I suppose so, is she really that short? I didn't know she still couldn't reach the handle."

"Maybe you should start paying more attention to your daughter." The American joked, until Arthur glared at him. Amy came up to them with a red faced Asian in tow. She had his hand clutched warmly, probably the cause of the blush, you wouldn't think that Kiku was a kid lover, but Amy warmed up to him almost immediately.

"Daddy, Papa, Mr. Honda's here." She exclaimed.

Alfred chuckled. "I see that sweetie. How are you Kiku?" he asked shaking his other hand firmly and offering a 100 watt smile that was currently being mimicked by his daughter.

"Good thank you, and you Alfred-san?"

"I'm just swell, thank you." He said releasing him from his tight Texan grip.

"Good afternoon Kiku, did you have a pleasant trip?" Arthur asked shaking his hand much more gently than his boyfriend.

"It was rovery (lovely) thank you for your concern Arthur-san." He smiled gently. "What is there to help with?" he asked politely as he always was.

"Well we're just about done, Alfred and I just need to run to the supermarket, you can stay here with Amy if you wish."

"Oh yes! Of course, I would love that." He smiled as Alfred ran upstairs to get his wallet. "Are you excited the Orympics (Olympics)?"

"Quite, that means my economy will improve at least a little." Arthur smiled. "And its such an honor. I have much confidence in my team."

"Yeah, but America is going to whoop your sorry ass Artie." Alfred smirked, earning a wack from his boyfriend.

"Get in the car you muppet." He said pushing him towards the door. "Be good love, I love you." Arthur kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'll be waiting in the garage." He addressed his partner. Alfred picked her up and cuddled her sweetly.

"I love you cutie, be good for Kiku, okay, we'll be right back." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran off toward the garage. "Should I drive?"

"NO!" yelled both Arthur and Amy. Alfred looked at her. "Sorry Papa, force of habit." Her daddy snickered.

"Or terror!"

"My driving isn't THAT bad."

"Do you care to bet?" and with that they left laughing and bickering as they backed out of the garage and turned down the street to go to the grocery store. Kiku shook his head.

"Those two always arguing. That's how you know they are still completely in love." He sighed contentedly. "How have you been Amy-chan?"

"I've been good, thanks for asking!" the only thoughts going through Kiku's head was, 'wow you can tell who her parents are as soon as she opens her mouth.' It was true the little girl was becoming more and more of her parents everyday. "What do you want to do?" she asked intelligent green eyes looking up into his face.

"Well it's been a long time since I've seen you, why don't you tell me about what you've been doing."

"I'm in first grade now." She beamed. "And I am getting the best grade in all of my class in literature." He nodded approvingly.

"That's very admirable." The little girl blushed, and stuttered a little bit.

"Not really. I'm not very good at math."

"Well that's okay. It's still good to know that you've been keeping up with your studies. How are your fathers doing?"

"Daddy and Papa? They're doing good. Daddy says he's almost finished with his story, and papa's been doing…whatever it is papa does." She smiled at the thoughts of her parents. "What are the o-lym-pics?" she asked pronouncing, the foreign word on her tongue.

"The Olympics? It's a…well, a feat of strength, a big competition when all of the worlds countries chose their finest athletes to compete in a bunch of different games. There's swimming, gymnastics, all kinds of things, and they only happen every four years the country hosting it changes each time." Her eyes widened like this was the best thing since Christmas.

"Really? That's so amazing!"

"I hosted it four years ago." He said remembering how amazing it was to have everyone in his country, and how honored he felt about it. Even despite how loud and drunk everybody got on the night of the opening ceremony. He turned to the little girl with a worried look on his face. "Where will you be during the ceremony?"

She gave the world's smallest cutest shrug. "Here I guess, until Daddy or Papa tell me to go to bed."

"Ah. I see, well that's good to know. Is there anyone else who you're excited to see?" she smiled showing just how excited she was. She had been raised to see the rest of her countries as family too, but she didn't call ALL of them uncle. That would have just been too many uncles.

"Um hm!" she nodded her braids flopping, "I want to see Mr. V (short for Veneziano, she couldn't pronounce it just yet) and Mr. Ludwig, my uncles on Daddy's said, and Uncle Mattie from Papa's side." She thought for a minute, "Is Mr. E-edel-ed"

"Edelstein?" he asked smiling at the young girl.

"Yup, that's him, is he coming? I think Daddy said he was but I don't remember."

"Yes I think so, everyone should be here tonight."

"I'm excited to see him too! And I really wanted to see you here! I'm glad you got here early so we could talk before it got too loud." So she did know how it got with all the countries around.

"That is very sweet of you." He said patting her hair awkwardly. The bubbly girl smiled anyways. Then she looked up like she had forgotten something VERY important.

"You have to come see my bedroom!" she said taking him by the hand and dragging him up the stairs. She opened the door to a nice clean room. She and Arthur had probably worked together to clean it. Kiku looked around. It had things that most other kids rooms had, books some toys, porcelain dolls, but he stopped short facing s single wall that was painted with a huge world map. All the countries were marked with the name, and there was actually a lot of detail. Kiku walked over to it. "Do you like it?" she asked. He nodded silently.

"How did you get that painted up there?" he asked breaking the silence he was still amazed.

"Daddy and Papa did it. I wanted it after daddy had showed me a map of the world teaching me about the other countries." She was acting strangely mature with her hands clasped behind her back smiling at the map. "Would you sign it?"

"Wha-what? Sign?"

"Yes, see here's Canada. Uncle Mattie signed there, and there's the U.S of America where daddy signed and left me a little note. You're from another country. Could you sign there?" he nodded both pleased and surprised.

"Do you know what country I'm from?" he asked locating Japan on the giant map, he wanted her to guess first.

"Um….its in the east right? Um…." She tried to recall everything her parents had told her. "Japan?" she guessed.

"That's right good job." Moved to sign on the country with a sharpie that she had given him. He signed fancily, and then wrote a little note, 'shoot for the moon Amy, even if you miss you'll land among the stars.' He added a little chibi Amy, braids and all. She ran over to look at it.

"That's so cute! How'd you draw that?" she asked excitedly.

"Years of practice." He said truthfully. The garage door opened. "Your parents are home. Come on we'rr (we'll) meet them down stairs." She smiled and took his hands walking down the stairs.

"Amy!" Alfred called, and then saw them walk into the kitchen. "Oh where you good for Mr. Honda?"

"I don't think she's capable of doing anything wrong." Kiku stated.

"Oh trust me, she's fallen out of _plenty _of trees." Arthur said walking by and setting the groceries on the counter.

"Papa dared me too!" she exclaimed indignantly. Arthur picked up the little girl.

"Is that so? What did you and Mr. Honda do while we were gone?"

"We talked about the olym-pics, and how I was excited to see everyone, and then I showed him my bedroom and he signed my map." Arthur had set her on the counter.

"Oh you didn't have to do that Kiku." Arthur said looking at his friend.

"No no I wanted to. I thought it was very interesting." He smiled genuinely. The doorbell rang and Amy was off once again. She peeked through the window.

"It's Mr.V, and Mr. Ludwig!" she exclaimed pulling open the door. The small Italian saw the little girl and scooped her up.

"Hello!" he exclaimed hugging her. "How's my little pasta bowl doing?" he asked hugging her and tickling her. She was giggling.

"I'm doing good! I'm so excited to see you! Mr. Honda's already here." She clung to him peeking over his shoulder at the tall blond blue eyes man. "Hello Mr. Ludwig." She smiled brightly.

"Guten tag, Amy." He said.

"My dads are in the kitchen." She said noticing the bags that he had in his hands. Veneziano sat down to play with Amy.

"We'll set up the food bro, then we'll just wait for everyone else to get here. Wanna beer?" Alfred asked. He nodded, but pulled out one of his German beers. American beer was no where close to tasting as good as his. He sat down on the couch next to the Italian and watched him play with Amy. They were both laughing and talking animatedly, Italy calling her the name of various pasta dishes in the process. Suddenly Amy looked up at the german man.

"I'm sorry have we been ignoring you?" she rolled over. (As previous she had been on her back….don't ask.

"No, not at all." She smiled.

"But we should still talk, I haven't seen you in a long time Mr. Ludwig." She said going back over to sit on the couch with Italy. "How have you been?" that would be Arthur's teaching there.

"I've been good." He said. "And you Amy?" asked Veneziano smiling. Ludwig never was all that good at talking to kids, but he had taken a liking to the American and Brit's daughter. It almost made him want to have kids of his own.

"I'm good!" she started to fidget a little bit. "Um…Mr. Ludwig?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I-I was wondering, if maybe...perhaps…could you…?'

"Don't be scared to ask Amy." Veneziano whispered in her ear. "I'm sure he'll say yes." Filled with a little burst of confidence, she asked.

"Could you sign the wall in my room?" he looked at her as if she had sprouted a third eye. "I'll show you." She got up, and took his large hand in hers and led him up the stairs like she had with Kiku to her room. He looked at the map, and gave, the first Amy had ever seen, a smile. Veneziano had followed as well and was looking and smiling. "I know that you're from Germany." She pointed to where the country was on the wall. "Could you sign your name there?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed and took the pen into his hand that she had given him. He signed his name, and a little sweet note, though he would never confess to writing it it was there in ink, next to the colors of his flag. 'You are the sweetest little girl I've ever met, I hope that we get more of a chance to spend time together.' Italy signed too, and drew the picture of a cute flower and a bunny. One by one, more of the countries began to arrive. Roderich came, and Amy was delighted to see him, who was actually quite tender with her, and ruffled her hair. She was too caught up in the excitement, because a lot of people already there was Ivan, Lovino, France (shudder, her daddy tried to get her to stay away from him, but she admitted he could be charming when he called her the lovely angel in French), Veneziano, Antonio, Kiku, Ludwig, and even Gilbert had showed up, Hungary was there to, the only girl who was able to hang out with Amy so naturally they had fun. Yao came a little bit later, and all of her Uncles on her Daddy's side came, argueing over which one got to see her first.

"Aye, look that the wee lass, she's grown, to be so tall." Alistair said kneeling down to talk to the little girl.

"Hi Uncle Alistair." She giggled as he picked her up and sat her over on the couch with her other uncles.

"How have ye been doing in school?" Seamus asked her, knowing that in their family when they were boys Arthur was the only one who got good grades.

"Good! Daddy's happy with it, Papa's amazed, but I can't particularly understand why."

"You talk just like him." Laughed Owain.

"Like who?" she asked looking up at the three of them curiously.

"Like yer father." Alistair said. "But don't worry, you are MUCH cuter than he was. I mean look at your hair. It'a the color of golden wheat, and his….is like hay." Seamus joined in seeing Arthur near by.

"Oh yes, and the feeling, it's so soft and exquisite, while his….is like hay." Owain joined in to a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

"Oh and see the way your hair falls? It's just lovely, and I'm sure you can tame it easily." All of these things were true but the last. It took her forever to get it the way she wanted to so more often than not, she had to get one of her parents to braid it. "But his….its like hay."

"So were agreed then? Arthur's hair …..is hay." They said in unison.

"My hair is not hay you bloody twats and she gets her hair from me other than the color!" he exclaimed going over to smack his brothers.

"Ohonhonhonhon~" came a French accented voice coming up behind him. "You are still jealous of my gorgeous locks no?" he perched himself on top of Arthur's head petting his hair.

"Hey! Get off my boyfriend Frenchie!" Alfred exclaimed walking over to shove him off.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~" France continued. At this time everything became intermingled.

"Get off him!"  
"Get off of our brother you filthy Frenchman!"

"I brought snacks-aru!"

"These idiots…where's the piano? I must go release my frustrations."  
"Ve! Look at them! They look like they're having so much fun! PASTAAAA!"

"Italy, vill you shut up already? You're giving me a headache?"

"Oh no. They're all fighting again. *sigh*"

"Lovino! You look so cute! OW! Lovi…why'd you punch me?"

"Because I felt like it, now leave me alone tomato bastard!"

"Keseseseseses! I'm awesome! I'm the awesome Prussia, none of you deserve to be in my presence. OW! STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT FRYING PAN DAMN IT!"

"I'll stop hitting you when I want to."

"You will become one with me da?"

"Um…hi guys I'm here…." Came a whisper from the doorway. "Guys?" Amy's ears perked up finding her uncles soft whisper voice among all the other loud screaming ones in her house. She jumped off the chair and ran to hug him in the doorway.

"Uncle Mattie!" she practically jumped into his arms.

"Hey there kiddo." He said smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He looked around at the mess of yelling people. "What's going on?"

"They're yelling at each other. It was interesting, but I just kind of stopped listening." Matt laughed.

"I get that. This happens every time….this happens." He looked over to the table which was laid out with all different foods that all the different countries had brought. There was sushi from Japan, (chilled over ice) and there was wurst and beer that was off limits to Amy from Germany. There was a tall bottle of vodka (also off limits to Amy) from Russia, hamburgers from America, a plate of untouched scones from Britain along with a plate of fish and chips that was disappearing rapidly, tamales from Spain, pasta from Italy, there was various dishes from China, and pretty much the most noted dishes from every country. Matt got cooking a huge stack of pancakes that he sat plunked down on the table.

"Hey Amy, can you go tell them that I have pancakes ready?" the two had been talking and laughing avidly since he got here.

"Sure." She turned and walked into the living the living room. "Hmph." She surveyed the situation. She walked over and pulled gently on Ludwig's coat.

"Hm?" he asked turning to look at her. "Oh hello Amy." She gesturned for him to bend down so she could whisper something in his ear. He nodded and she covered her ears tightly.

"HEY YOU DUMPKOFFS SHUT UP! Any has something to tell you." He said and helped Amy stand on the couch.

"Matt's here!" she heard murmurs of who and gave roll of her eyes. "Canada's here, and he made pancakes." Everyone understood then and ran to the dining room. She smiled.

"I may have the goofiest family, but I love em'!" she said to herself jumping down from the couch.

"Yo! Amy you coming to eat some of your uncles mad pancakes?" He father yelled from the doorway smiling at her.

"Coming!" she exclaimed running off to eat the pancakes. Family…you gotta love em'


	5. Chapter 5

One Happy Disfunctional Family

**Hi guys I'm really really sorry that i haven't updated in a really long time, it's just theres been quite a bit of crap in my life as of the late. I really did want to post sooner, but i wanted to post a different chapter that will probably take more time, but i have this rather cute chapter, and honestly i think it should suffice to tide you over with all its fluffy and sweet fluffysweetness! I hope you enjoy it! i love you all, and i just want to say I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my mther, though sometimes you werent there because of college i was always in your heart and on your mind and i sincerely hope that you are aware that you're in mine. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

****Alfred sighed, his cowlick which he had named natucket, bouncing slightly as he walked down one of the hallways of his house only stopping to look out of the window. He sighed again dramatically. There were thunderheads that completely covered the soon to be setting sun blanketing the sky. All of the news channels had been warning of big rain storms that no doubt also consisted of thunder and lightning, two things that Amy had a phobia of like most kids her age. That and Arthur would be working late again, he didn't entirely know how to comfort the young girl, at least not in the way his boyfriend could. He was still prone to jumping at the sound of thunder and the crashes of lightning himself. Arthur had worked late every day this week so far, and while Arthur didn't physically need the man, like to cook or the like (god forbid) he missed his sweet and loving, yet also cynical and foulmouthed boyfriend during the few hours that they were away from each other at work or at meetings. I'm sure Arthur would tell you the same thing, just not Alfred, at least, not on any normal day. The two were, excuse me stealing from Forest Gump, like peas and carrots. They went together no one really knew why, they just did, and no one questioned it. The two Jones (though one of them was a Jones Kirkland if we wanted to get really specific) sat down to a nice meal together, and Alfred tried to talk louder than the quiet thundering that was already beginning to start and was growing increasingly louder. Around 8:00 Alfred sent a begruding Amy up the stairs to get ready for bed and put her pajamas on, telling her he was planning on doing the same in less than half an hour. She complied after he told her that. Her tall American father tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, hoping that she would be able to fall asleep before the real thundering started. Twenty minutes later, and true to his word, he went upstairs o get himself ready for bed. It was pointless to stay up and wait for his partner as he never knew how late the green eyes man's meetings ran, and he was testing a new rover the next day at NASA so he would need to get an early start. He passed Amy's room just as a huge crash of thunder sounded. Despite the loud noise he could hear his daughter's soft crying from behind her door. He opened it to find his daughter sitting up and clutching the blanket around her, trying to block out the sound as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Amy? Baby are you alright? Sweetheart?" he asked softly. She couldn answer and continued to cry relatively silently, when a huge bolt of lightening flashed and she gasped beginning to sob harder the tears rolling faster and harder, despite her efforts to rub them away quickly before he saw them. She started to hide under the covers praying they would protect her and make the horrid storm go away. "Shhhhhh...shhhhh, you're okay, you're alright baby girl, I'm here now, you're okay, i promise." she just let out another small sob that broke Alfred's heart into fragments. He sat down on the bed that's old springs groaned under pressure and dipped with the new weight. "it's just a storm." he assured albeit a bit frantically because, honestly what parent wants to see their child scared. He could try to explain to her how nature worked and how the friction and the electrons in the sky made the lighting, the whole sky lighting up and buzzing with electricity, but what help would that do for a child who probably couldnt tell him what about the noise or light made the storm scary. Even the brightest kids used the excuse 'it's scary' now and again. Alfred knew that as a child he shad been just the same. What would Arthur do? he scanned his brain for answers . Suddenly an image came to mind, no, not an image, a memory. He hadn't experienced it firsthand, but it was one of the memories that he got for being a country. It was from colonial times, and...was that Arthur? Yes, Arthur, had sat on his bed just as Alfred was doing now, in a storm practically identical to the current one. He watched as Iggy scooped him up in his arms and began to croon an oddly familiar lullaby. PERFECT! he though, and gentl pulled his daughter to sit in his lap, hugging her tightly, but not so tightly that he would squish the poor dear with his odd super strength that no one seemed to know the origin of.

_Little child be not afraid, the rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger there is no danger i am here tonight. Little child be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning crash, illuminates, your tear stained face, i am here tonight. And someday you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land and on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see, in the morning. Little child be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and it's candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams, i am here tonight. Little child be not afraid, the wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands they're not real understand, and i am here tonight. And someday you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, and on forests and sand, makesthe beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. _the little girls sobs were slowly quieting, as she continuedc to cry into her father's back, it was obvious that the lullaby, sung sweet and soft flowing over her like molasses was soothing her, her father thought again to the memory of a different time, a different Arthur who had done the same thing holding him in his arms, and singing the same song, knowing that it was a ritual that had been repeated many times, and how the older man had held him and made the nightmares go away, with a simple embrace, or story, or song... he had always been there for him, and he was going to do the same for his daughter.

_for you know once even i was...a...little child...and i was afraid,...but a gentle someone always came, to dry all my tears trade sweet sleep for fears, and to give a kiss goodnight. And now i am grown and these years have shown, rain's a part of how life goes, but it's dark and it's late so i'l hold you and wait, till your frightened eyes do close. And i hope that you know that nature is so the same rain that draws you (me) near me (you) falls on rivers and land and on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that we'll see in the morning...and i hope that you know...that everything's fine in the morning, the rain'll be gone in the morning...but I'll (you'll) still be here in the morning..._Alfred looked down at his girl, whos sweet little voice had joined him for the last chorus and the end of the song. She was lulled to sleep now closing her eyes gently.

"I love you." she said settling in his arms and snuggling into his chest, falling asleep in mere seconds.

"I love you too kiddo." Alfred said giving her a kiss on the forehead gently. He smiled and felt himself falling asleep as well. He was tired after all. In fat, he was so tired that he didnt see the smiling green eyed Brit as he closed the door gently to let his family sleep in peace. He had after all been there listening for over half of the song.


End file.
